Second Chances
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: COMPLETE! Scott Hall returns to the WWE after a successful treatment at rehab. Will the others welcome him back? More importantly, will she welcome him back?
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Second Chances  
  
Author: Sweet~Steffie  
  
Rating: R, (language, violence, sexual humor)  
  
Summary: Scott Hall returns to the WWE after a successful treatment at rehab. Will the others welcome him back? More importantly, will she welcome him back?  
  
Pairings: Lita/Scott Molly/Kevin Nash  
  
Disclaimer: nope, I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Scott Hall sat nervously on the office chair. It was kind of obvious that he was nervous by the way he was fidgeting with his fingers.  
  
"Calm down," he thought to himself. He had done this before. He had been thru the interview before, answered the questions etc etc.  
  
But this was slightly different.  
  
Vince McMahon sat down in his big office chair and laid his head back. He let out a deep sigh. Scott couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"Scott," Vince began to speak. Scott looked up to see Vince with his hands clasped together on the desk. "Yes Mr. McMahon?" Scott firmly replied. His voice was firm, but his body wasn't. He was shaking, though he didn't really know why. Vince let out a small smile and nodded.  
  
"I hope you read your contract carefully," Vince said. "Yes I did," Scott replied, still fidgeting with his fingers. "So you understand the circumstances and regulations against you?" Vince asked. It sounded more like a statement rather than a question.  
  
"Yes sir," Scott replied. This time , his body not shaking as much. "Good, welcome back to WWE Scott," Vince concluded and stretched out his arm. Scott instinctively took it and they officially shook hands.  
  
"Thank you Mr. McMahon. And I promise, I wont let you down this time sir. You can count on it," Scott said. This time both his body and his voice stood firm.  
  
"I hope so Scott. Which brings me to my next question," Vince replied, this time he sounding less firm. "How has rehab been going?"  
  
Scott knew that question was coming. He was waiting for it. He let out a deep sigh and took in a deep breath. "Its going great sir. Much better than the first time. I finished the 3 month treatment and I have been sober for 81 days now. I even quit smoking," Scott replied. He lifted his sleeve to show Vince his Nicotine patch.  
  
Vince let out a small smile. "That's good to hear Scott. Keep up the good work," he replied.  
  
"I will sir. I cant tell you enough how much I appreciate this," Scott said, choking up a little. Vince pressed his lips together and nodded his head.  
  
"You deserve it Scott, everybody deserves a second chance," he softly replied. Scott nodded his head. He really didn't know what else to say.  
  
After a brief silence, Vince was the first to speak. "I arranged it so that you have your own dressing room. Your name plate will be on it," he said.  
  
A shocked look came across Scott's face. Only big name wrestlers like triple H, Goldberg and Shawn Michaels had their own dressing rooms. Why the fuck was he getting one?  
  
"That wont be necessary Mr. McMahon," Scott began. But Mr. McMahon quickly fired back. "Yes it is Scott. You just got out of rehab. I'm not gonna let the guys in the locker room aggravate you until you are completely back in control," Vince said. "I don't want a repeat of last time."  
  
Scott just nodded his head. It didn't make sense to try and fight him. Cuz it was always his way always his way or the highway.  
  
And Scott knew he had a point. Last time. God, what an awful experience.  
  
Last time.........  
  
Scott couldn't help it. His mind wandered directly back to that night. The N.W.O. was back in business. They had screwed Stone Cold Steve Austin out of the World Heavyweight Championship at No Way Out. The next night on Raw Stone Cold took his revenge out on Scott.  
  
And he did it the only way that he knew that Scott could control.  
  
With alcohol.  
  
Steve Austin had tied Scott up and taunted him. He threw beers and beers over his face. Scott couldn't take it. All the alcohol on him. It made him remember why he loved beer so much.  
  
So he started to drink again. It went from one beer to another, to another etc etc.  
  
It came to a point where he just exploded. He beat up everything that came in his way. His opponents, (which was basically the entire federation), his friends Kevin Nash, and Hogan. And especially her.  
  
He hit her. He beat her. He destroyed her. He broke her.  
  
A single tear rolled down his eye as he remembered those events. He tried to hold his emotions back, but it was useless.  
  
Vince noticed what was happening, and quickly took action. "Scott? Scott?" he called, trying to take Scott out of his daze.  
  
Scott shook his head, coming out of his daze. "Oh, I'm sorry sir," Scott quickly replied, trying to build his composure.  
  
A frown appeared on Vince's face as he realized how bad this was affecting Scott. "That's all right Scott. Now you go on, and walk around, get out there," Vince encouraged.  
  
Scott got up and nodded. "Thank you sir," he said. Vince stood up and nodded his head.  
  
With that Scott left his office.  
  
Scott Hall was back in WWE. Now how was he going to start?  
  
  
  
A little intro. So what do you think? Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Second Chances chapter 2  
  
Author: Me, Sweet~Steffie  
  
Summary: Scott Hall returns to the WWE after rehab. Will she take him back?  
  
  
  
Scott walked down the hall. He passed a lot of wrestlers. Some gave him good looks, some gave him bad look, others not looking at him at all. He found his locker room. He sighed in relief.  
  
"I made it," he sighed. He looked around the locker room and noticed that it was very luxurious. Even his bags were already there. A smile crossed his face.  
  
He went to take a shower. After he dressed, he sat on the bench. He wasn't really sure what to do. He didn't have a match tonight. He decided to go and find the rest of the deceased n w o members. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Scott said. Shock passed his face as the Undertaker walked in. He walked up to Scott and they stood face to face.  
  
After a short period of time, Taker stepped back and stretched out his hand. "welcome back," he firmly said. Scott took his hand and he shook it. "Thanks man," he replied.  
  
Taker nodded his head and turned around and walked away. He just reached the door and turned around. "I heard about what you went thru. I just wanted you to know, that I respect you for what you did. You went to rehab and stuck in there. For that, I got your back, and you got my respect," Taker said, standing tall.  
  
With that he turned around and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Scott couldn't help but smile. Taker just did that. Taker heard about what he did. And he respected him for that. Scott grabbed his towel and left the room. He had to see her. He had to had to know if she was all right. He just needed to hear her voice. He needed her. He just hope she would let him see her.  
  
Scott walked back up the hall, looking around for her dressing room.  
  
"Maybe this is a bad idée," he thought to himself. "She doesn't want to see me, she hates me. I hit her. I beat the shit out of her, she doesn't want me anymore," he kept reminding himself.  
  
Without even realizing it, he had reached her dressing room. He didn't quite know how he reached there, but hell, did it matter just then?  
  
He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but drew his hand back. "This is ridiculous," he softly said.  
  
He turned around and walked away. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to do what he was hoping to do for 7 months now.  
  
"If you love her, you'll do it," a voice suddenly said. Scott turned around, only to see Brett Hart infront of him.  
  
"If you love her, you'll knock on the door," he spoke again. Scott looked at him suspiciously. He and Brett were enemies. They hated each other. So why was Brett telling him this.  
  
"What do you care, you always wanted me to suffer, why are you telling me now to do something that could be good?" Scott softly hissed back. He didn't like Brett, but he didn't want to talk to loud. Maybe she would hear them. And Scott knew that he didn't want that.  
  
Brett sighed and walked up to Scott. "Because I see the hurt in her eyes everyday that you are not here. You are right Scott. I do hate you. But I don't hate her. If you make her happy, then so be it. I don't want to see her suffer, even if its you that can make her happy," Brett said, gritting his teeth.  
  
They stared each other down for a few minutes. Finally Brett stepped back and walked away. Scott watched him intently, not believing what just happened. He never ever thought he would say this, but maybe Brett was right.  
  
Scott turned and walked back to the dressing room door. He hesitated for a moment, but he softly knocked on the door.  
  
Just then he could hear 3 or 4 women laughing inside. All of them sounded so familiar. "Just a minute," a female voice said.  
  
Scott started to shake. He was getting cold feat. It was her, he knew her voice. He wanted to turn and run, but his feet were failing him.  
  
The door flew open, and he was greeted by a woman with a big smile on her face. She was covered in a towel. Scott raised his head, so that the female could see who he was. Her smile slowly began to disappear and her eyes started to swell with tears.  
  
"Oh god, I didn't even saw anything yet, and she's already crying. She's afraid of me. I cant do this," he thought to himself again.  
  
"Hey, who's at the door?" a voice called from behind the female. Molly and Ivory got up to see Scott. Their faces dropped immediately.  
  
"Hey Scott," Molly whispered. Scott looked at her and nodded his head. There was a brief silence when Ivory finally broke it.  
  
"Well Molly, I am quite sure that there is something for us to do outside," Ivory began. "Yes my dear, we have pretzels to go and find," Molly quickly said.  
  
They both got up and walked to the door.  
  
There was another brief silence. "Come in," she finally whispered. Scott walked in and sat on the bench.  
  
He had this speech in his mind, practicing it over and over in the mirror. But now he suddenly found himself speechless.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, how have you been?" he asked. He started fidgeting with his hands again, just like in the office a while ago. A faint small crossed her face. She knew that he did that when he was nervous.  
  
"Good, and you?" she managed to say, thru her breaking voice.  
  
Scott turned to his side to see the diva sit down next to him. "Good, I got out of rehab, and Vince hired me back," he whispered back. He didn't have enough strength to raise his voice.  
  
"When did he hire you back?" she managed to say thru her breaking voice as well. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Scott sighed as he could feel the warmth passing thru his body. "An hour ago," he said.  
  
There was another silence.  
  
She let out a deep sigh and ran her hand thru her long hair. "Scott?" she asked cautiously. Scott turned his face again to look at her.  
  
"Why didn't you ever call me? Why didn't you let me visit you? Why did you shut me out? Don't you love me anymore?" she slowly asked.  
  
Scott's heart broke at the last question. She thought that he didn't love her anymore. Tears swelled in her eyes.  
  
"I thought you hated me. I thought you were scared of me , after what I did to you," he whispered. Tears were swelling in his eyes again.  
  
The pretty diva grabbed his chin and brought it to her face. "I still love you," she whispered. "I could never stop doing that, I could never stay away from you, no matter how hard I tried," she whispered.  
  
With that she gently pressed her lips to his. She almost let out a whimper when she felt his lips against hers. She had been waiting so long to feel them again.  
  
She pressed her lips to his again, parting them to give her tongue more acces. She lifted herself up and gently positioned herself on top of Scott, so that she was straddling him.  
  
The kiss grew more passionate, as she slipped her tongue in his mouth, exploring the mouth she had almost forgotten.  
  
The kiss lasted forever, passion growing with each second. She finally broke the kiss and laid her forehead against his. She pressed her lips together, seemingly trying to memerize the feel of his lips.  
  
"I love you to, Lita," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. We wasn't going to let her go anymore.  
  
  
  
Well, well, well, Its Lita. Hope you like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Yes, this is chapter 3. Thanks to everybody that is rereading this story. I hope you enjoy  
  
????????????????????????  
  
Scott held her tightly against his chest. He held her so tight that he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. He soaked in this moment, almost like waiting to wake up and realize it was just a dream.  
  
Lita laid in his arms, her body tensing up every second. Her breathing became a little heavy as her body began to warm up against his skin. She sighed at the touch he send thru her body.  
  
Scott laid his hand on her back. He gently rubbed his hand up and down causing Lita to whimper.  
  
"Scott," she whispered and started to sob softly. She buried her face on his shoulder. Scott felt some tears landing on his shoulder.  
  
Scott gently pulled Lita back until they were face to face. He looked deep into her eyes that were filled with tears. She looked so beautiful. The way her wet hair clung to her face. The way her tears shone in the light, as if they were reflecting the sun.  
  
Scott gently pulled back a set of wet strands from her face and caressed her cheek. "Shhhhhh," he said. "Everything is gonna be ok."  
  
Lita slowly smiled and wrapped her arms around him again. She held him tightly and closed her eyes, savoring the moment.  
  
They held each other in silence, the only noises that could be heard were the occasional moans and sighs of Lita. Scott would then open his mouth, ready to say something, but would then stop himself. He didn't want to ruin the moment.  
  
After a few minutes Scott could feel Lita trembling. He didn't know if he was causing it or if she was cold. He then heard how her teeth were clattering like crazy.  
  
Only then did Scott realize that there was an air conditioner in the locker room. He placed his hand on her damp hair and felt that it was really cold. Her shivering grew a little more when the towel slightly loosened around her waist.  
  
Scott pulled away from her, only for Lita to grab him again.  
  
"Please don't let me go, just hold me," she whispered, her teeth clanking with every word.  
  
Scott lightly placed his hand on her exposed hip and caressed it with his fingertips. "Sweety, its freezing in here, I don't want you to catch a cold," he whispered back, then lightly placed a kiss on her neck.  
  
"As long as you're here, nothing can harm me," she purred.  
  
Lita her shivering became more frantic, but she still held Scott tightly.  
  
"Lita, please," he said. Lita pulled back and looked into his eyes. She say something that she hadn't say for months. She saw something that she almost forgot. She saw love.  
  
"Ok," she whispered back. Lita got up and started to change. Scott got a little nervous. "I'll wait outside for you," he nervously said, while looking at the floor.  
  
Lita turned around in surprise, not believing what she just heard? "Why?" she asked in amazement. "You have to change, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," he said.  
  
Lita smiled at his last remark. "Scott, you have done MUCH more than see me change. I don't think I will feel uncomfortable," she slyly said, trying to hide her shivering.  
  
Scott walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. He then lightly kissed her forehead. "I know, sweety," he whispered. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "But you and I still really need to talk before we do anything else," he said.  
  
Lita looked up to the tall man in front of her and nodded her head. "I understand," she said. Scott nodded his head and walked back to the door.  
  
"I'll be back," he said with his terminator voice. Lita laughed at this. He always did that stupid imitation. She turned around and started to change.  
  
Scott walked back to his dressing room. "Well, that went better than I thought," he said to himself. He walked in his dressing room, surprised to see who was inside. It was Brett Hart, and he didn't look to happy.  
  
Scott looked at Brett is surprise, not knowing what to make of this. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked.  
  
Brett looked at him with a very irritated look on his face. "Did you talk to her?" he asked very forcefully, yet calm.  
  
Scott looked at him with a little amazement in his eyes. "That doesn't answer my question, why the hell are you here?" Scott asked, a little furious.  
  
"Damn it, did you talk to her you asshole?!?" Brett roared, fury deep in his eyes. Scott made a fist in order to keep himself calm. "That's none of your business," Scott calmly replied. He didn't want to stay calm, he wanted to unleash some anger on Brett, but not in this situation. He didn't want to get in trouble on the first day back.  
  
"I swear to God, if you came anywhere near her, I will kill!!" Brett roared again. He was making no attempt to keep quiet or stay calm.  
  
Scott scoffed at this and rubbed his chin. "Wait wait wait, first you tell me to talk to her, then you tell me to stay away from? Will you make up your mind!!!" Scott yelled back.  
  
Brett looked at him, realizing the stupid thing he had said "If you hurt her..." Brett began. But was quickly cut off by Scott.  
  
"I would NEVER hurt her, I love her!!!!!" Scott roared. Now he was so pissed, he didn't care if he got in trouble.  
  
Brett let out a laugh. "You would never hurt her? Correct me if I'm wrong Hall, but wasn't it YOU that beat the shit out of her?" Brett asked.  
  
Scott stared him down, not knowing what to say. He knew he was right. He did beat the shit out of her that day. He had beaten her so bad that she had broken 3 ribs and had some internal damage. He didn't exactly know how bad it was.  
  
"You don't understand the circumstances," Scott gritted thru his teeth. Brett let out another laugh. "Circumstances? Which circumstances give you the right to beat up a woman?" Brett asked infuriated.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way you jackass!!!!" Scott yelled back. His veins were beginning to pop out. Brett suddenly felt a little intimidated. They stood there, staring each other down, the only sound was the sound of their heavy breathing.  
  
Scott finally broke the silence with a question. "What do you care anyway? What I did was wrong, but it still isn't any of your business!!!" Scott calmly said, trying to keep himself from beating the hell out of Brett.  
  
"Because I love her!!!!!!" Brett shot back. Scott looked at him with surprise filled in his face. "What?" he asked, hoping he misunderstood what Brett had say.  
  
"That's right, I love her!" Brett said, in a slightly softer voice. "But because of you, she never gave in to me, or anybody else for that matter," Brett said. "What the hell do you mean?" Scott asked, confused by what that could mean.  
  
"I mean that Lita and I have been dating for 3 months, but she never gave in because she still had something for you," Brett replied. You could hear that he didn't want to say that.  
  
"You dated my girl?" Scott asked, shock clear in his voice. "Well, if that is what you call dating," Brett remarked. "She never let me touch her because of you!" Brett roared again.  
  
Scott nearly lost it. The thought of Brett dating Lita, kissing her, touching her, doing things to her that only he was allowed to do enraged him. But the fact that Lita didn't give in calmed him a little.  
  
"Maybe she didn't give in because she didn't want your filthy hands on her!" Scott remarked with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Or maybe she still remembered how you beat her, and now fears physical touch!!!" Brett screamed. He was obviously losing this argument. Scott slightly smiled as he could see that Brett was losing it.  
  
"Well, after my little chat with her, I don't think she fears my touch," Scott replied.  
  
That was it. That last remark sent Brett over the edge. Brett ran to Scott and grabbed him by his throat. Before Scott realized what happened, he was pinned against the wall, with a tight grip on his throat.  
  
"You might have her now Hall, but sooner or later she will realize what you are. Well see who she will run to then," Brett said. He gave Scott a punch in his face and left.  
  
Scott fell to the floor, and focused on just breathing. He was mad. And he would first take his anger out on Brett Hart!!  
  
  
  
OH!!! Brett is mad!! I hope you like it.  
  
Please read and review. Ok, bye bye. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, chapter 4 is here. Some already know what will happen, but have fun anyway.  
  
  
  
Scott laid there on the floor. He was fumed. "Goddamn asshole!!!" he screamed to himself. He stood up and took a deep breath.  
  
Don't focus on the jackass, focus on Lita," he thought over and over. Before anything else, he and Lita would sort things out, no matter what the outcome. Scott grabbed his bags. No matter how much he hated Brett, he wasn't going to let him ruin this moment.  
  
Scott walked down the corridor, contemplating what he was going to say to Lita.  
  
He stopped at the locker door and dropped his bag. He thought for a moment and decided it was best not to knock and just wait outside until she was finished. He laid his back against the wall and started to hum a song.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and out came Lita. Scott looked at her and almost gasped at the beautiful sight in front of him.  
  
Her hair was still wet, but she had combed it and loosely pinned it in a twisted bun with a hairclip. She wore her dress, a beautiful orange sundress which really brought out her hair.  
  
"Hey," Lita softly spoke. Scott smiled at her. "You look wonderful," Scott spoke. Lita slightly blushed and bit her under lip. "Thank you," she spoke back.  
  
Scott quickly took her bag and threw it over his shoulders. "Lets go," he spoke. Lita nodded her head and they walked side by side to the parking lot.  
  
They got to the parking lot and Lita was the first to speak. "Lets go with my car. Since we are in my hometown we will just go to my house," she stated. She opened the trunk of the car and Scott dropped the bags in. He closed the trunk and laid his fist on top of them. He took in a deep breath.  
  
He looked at Lita who was 10 meters in front of him. She was unlocking the car door.  
  
"Lita," Scott called out. Lita turned around. The loose strands of her hair flipped as she turned, along with her dress spinning with her motion. It was in that moment that Scott knew exactly why he loved her  
  
Scott walked up to her and pulled her towards him. He held her close, looking deep into her eyes. Lita smiled but yet looked confused.  
  
"Scott?" she whispered, but Scott quickly but his finger on her lips to shush her. "Shhh," he shushed, stroking her cheek.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. Lita whimpered at that response. She was waiting to hear that. With that Scott laid a tender, passionate kiss on Lita's lips. Lita swung her arms around Scott's neck and pulled herself closer to him. The kiss lasted what seemed like forever and they both took in every moment of it.  
  
Scott finally broke the kiss and pulled his head back to look at Lita's face. She breathed hard as she looked into his eyes. She smiled as she tried to hide her blushing.  
  
"Lets get out of here," she whispered.  
  
They got in the car. Scott drove. He knew where she lived. He had obviously been there before. The whole 30 minute drive to Lita's house was silent. The radio was on, but they didn't speak.  
  
Suddenly the song from Jessica Simpson, The Sweetest sin began to play.  
  
Lita laid her hand on Scott's thigh at the sound of the sensual lyrics. She sighed softly as she secretly hoped that she could react those lyrics later that night.  
  
They reached her garage and headed towards the house. What a night this was gonna be.  
  
They both walked into the living room, where Scott dropped their bags. He looked around the room, staring at every possible angle.  
  
"Home sweet home," Lita spoke as she stretched her arms. Scott looked at her and smirked.  
  
There was another brief silence, when Lita finally spoke. "Let's go put the bags in my room," she spoke and reached for her bag. She lifted her bag, but Scott quickly took it from her.  
  
"Let me. No girl should ever have to go thru the torture of carrying her own stuff. The guys should do it for them," Scott said, grinning at his own remark. Lita blushed at his words.  
  
What was wrong with her? Why was she blushing so much? Scott always serenaded her with words, so why was she so shy? She really was giving her hair color a run fir its money.  
  
She led the way, and started to walk up the stairs. She stopped halfway up the stairs when Scott spoke.  
  
"Umm, I'll stay in the guest room," he nervously said. Lita jerked her head around and looked at Scott. "Why? I thought you were staying with me?" Lita said, sounding very desperate for him. "I don't think it's a good idée until we get everything settled. I don't want this to be wrong,:" Scott said.  
  
Lita walked back down to where Scott was standing and lifted his chin so that he could see her face. "How could anything with you be wrong?" she whispered. It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. "Lita," he began, but was quickly cut short by the redhead.  
  
"Scott, no matter what you tell me, my feelings for you will never change, never," she whispered into his ear. Scott shivered as the feeling of her lips on his ear felt so warm, so sensual.  
  
"You want to talk right," Lita spoke again. Scott nodded his head. "Then lets go talk," Lita spoke again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- They both sat outside on pool chairs across from each other. Lita brought some ice-tea, it was a very hot night. Scott started fidgeting with his fingers again, more nervous than he ever was. Lita looked at him and a sad look came across her face. She didn't like to see him like this. It hurt her to see him like this.  
  
She laid her hand over Scott's fingers, causing him to look up at her. "Scott honey, its me, you don't have to be afraid," she softly said. Scott smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Lita, I want to be totally honest with you, I want this to start off right, so please don't say anything until I am finished," Scott said. Lita nodded her head and Scott took that as a sign to begin. He let out a deep sigh and began to speak.  
  
"Lita, I know very well what I did to you 7 months ago. I see it every day when I look in the mirror, when I look outside, or at anything for that matter. I may have been drunk, but I still know exactly what I did to you. I hit you, I hurt you. I almost killed you," Scott said, a tear falling at his last remark. Tears started to fall down Lita's face as well.  
  
Scott took another deep breathe, and continued his story. "I was very dedicated to stay sober after I met you. And up till that day, I actually succeeded. I was proud that I could do that. But I did it for you. I was in love with you from the second I saw you, and I knew that I had to stay sober if I ever wanted anything with you. But then the thing with Austin happened. The feeling of all that beer on me, and being surrounded by alcohol took the best of me. And I returned to what made me go to rehab in the first place," Scott sighed. He was choking at his words. But he knew he had to continue.  
  
"In the beginning, I started to drink again just to keep myself calm. If I was pissed about how things went with the matches, I would drink. Then it became more frequent. It came to a point where I depended on it. On that day, I remember Shawn (Michaels) coming up to me and telling me to stop because I would lose control. Then I turned on him. After I beat him, I came to the locker room. And there you were. I remember you just came out of the shower. I just started yelling and you tried to calm me down. The second you touched me I fired back and started to beat you," Scott spoke, his voice breaking with every word. "I know what I did to you Lita, I know more than you think I do. I found out from Kevin (Nash) when he came to visit me in rehab about your injuries. I know that I broke 4 of your ribs. I know that you had to get some stitches on your head after I kicked you so much," Scott spoke, ashamed of his own words.  
  
Scott took another deep breath. This was gonna hurt more. "I also knew that you were pregnant," he whispered. Lita jerked her head up, her eyes already filled with tears. A surprised look came across her face. How did he know? Who told him?  
  
Scott looked at her and nodded his head.  
  
"Kevin told me you were pregnant, But after what I did, I killed my...,," Scott started, but he couldn't bare to finish the sentence. "I killed my own child," he spoke, ashamed of what he did.  
  
More tears fell down Scott's face as he tried to finish his speech. "Lita, what I did was wrong. But I swear to you I will fix it. Even if it means that we cant be together. If us not being together will fix it, then so be it. I love you so much. I would never hurt you. I am so sorry," Scott spoke a little more firmly.  
  
Lita got up and flung her arms around Scott's neck. She cried in to his neck. Scott held her closely. She was shaking so badly. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
Scott held her for another long moment. Lita pulled away and looked into his eyes. She softly kissed his lips, tasting the sweetness that forever lingered on him. After she broke the kiss she looked at him.  
  
"Please stay with me tonight. I need you with me," she whispered ever so softly. Scott looked at her and pressed his lips together and shook his head. "We cant honey," Scott replied. "Why not?" Lita asked.  
  
Scott looked at her and took in her beauty. She was so beautiful. "I don't think I can keep my hands off of you if I stay with you," Scott admitted. He sounded like he was ashamed to say it. "What if I tell you that I want your hands on me," Lita asked, her eyes filled with passion.  
  
"I wont let myself touch you until I know you are comfortable with me," Scott stated. "I am," Lita replied. She didn't understand where this was going. "Honey, I know that you love me, but deep down inside you are still afraid of me, and I don't want to jeopardize our relationship until I regain your thrust," Scott said.  
  
Lita gave up. She knew that there was no point to fight him. But deep down she knew he was right. She was still afraid of him, whether she wanted to admit it or not.  
  
"Lets get some sleep," Lita stated. "Its been a long night," she concluded.  
  
They walked up the stairs and stopped at Lita's bedroom door. "Goodnight," Scott said. He laid a small sweet tender kiss on her lips. "Goodnight," she whispered.  
  
With that they went to sleep. This was gonna so different from what they were used to.  
  
  
  
Hehehehe, Ashley, I know the next chapter is your favorite. Hope you like it. 


	5. Chapter 5

And this is it..Ashley's favorite chapter. I hope you like the little shower scene.  
  
  
  
Scott woke up to the sun shining in his face. For the first time in 8 months, he woke up with a smile on his face. He stretched his arms and yawned loudly. Boy, he felt so refreshed. He looked at the clock that was resting on the night stand. It was 6: 21 am. He let out a deep sigh and headed for the bathroom.  
  
He looked around the bathroom and let out a chuckle. He remembered this bathroom. A little while ago, he and Lita had decided to buy a house together. When they bought the house, the guestroom had a very large walk in closet. She wanted to turn it into a bathroom, so she and Scott played carpenters for a day.  
  
Scott washed his face in the sink with cold water, and lifted his head to look in the mirror. Another chuckle came out of his throat.  
  
***FLASH BACK******  
  
"It's going on the right side Scott," Lita playfully screamed. "No, it's going on the left side," Scott yelled back. Lita shot him an evil stare and placed her hands on her hips firmly. "Wanna bet?" Lita said, a slight growl in her voice.  
  
"Sweety, I'm building this bathroom, so I say where everything does," Scott replied with a grin on his face. "Oh really?" Lita asked, a slightly amused look on her face. "Well then, if you put in on the left side, how the hell are you going to open the damn door babe?" Lita asked, sarcasm clear in her voice.  
  
Scott looked around and scratched his head. She was right. If he put it there, he would be blocking the door. "Umm," he started, trying to hide his stupidity. Lita giggled. She just loved it when she proved him wrong.  
  
"You really are dumb," Lita giggled and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, I'm dumb? How dumb am I then?" Scott asked. Lita looked at him and smiled. "Dumb enough to even try and argue with me. I always win. You should know that by now you dummy," Lita giggled and laid a soft, sweet, quick peck on his lips.  
  
"Now what would you do if I tried again? Would you punish me?" Scott seductively asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lita raised her eyebrow. "You would just love that, wouldn't you, you dummy?" Lita firmly replied.  
  
Scott smirked. "Are you going to call me a dummy from now on?" He joked, softly stroking her hips with his fingertips. "Yes, you're my dummy. That's exactly why I love you," she playfully said while she was rubbing his neck softly.  
  
"Oh, so I was a dummy before this as well?" Scott exclaimed. "Yup," Lita said and pulled him in for a kiss. She kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue in and out of his mouth. He let her lead for a few moments, and then gradually took over, overpowering her tongue with his. Lita moaned as he lifted her up and placed her up against the wall.  
  
He kissed her once more, tenderly and passionately, slipping his hand into her jumper. He played with the side of her thong, pulling it back and letting it go, slightly stinging Lita in her hip. She slightly jumped at the slight pain that crept in her hip and pulled back from his mouth.  
  
"That's for calling me a dummy," Scott smirked. Lita gave him a low growl and playfully slapped his arm. "Just for that, you aint getting any tonight," Lita teased and headed for the door. Scott quickly grabbed her by her arm and pulled her close. "That's not fair, you called me a dummy first," he pouted, putting on his most childish face.  
  
Lita couldn't help but laugh. It was so cute when he did his puppy dog face. "Now you have to beg for mercy, then maybe I'll forgive you," Lita said. "That will be easy," Scott replied. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her senseless. She moaned into his mouth and let him take over. He wanted forgiveness, then he was going to have to earn it. He slipped his hand into her jumper and caressed her stomach, causing Lita to let out a loud moan.  
  
"Scott, we cant do it here, there is sawdust everywhere," she managed to moan as he nibbled her neck. Scott looked around and then looked at her. "Then were just gonna have to find another bathroom," Scott said. He lifted her up by her hips, throwing her over his shoulder, and started to run towards the bathroom in their room. "Scott!!" she squealed. She laughed as he bolted out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
************END FLASH BACK****************  
  
Scott let out another sigh when he thought back to that day. The happy thought was soon buried in between the bad thoughts. He suddenly saw that day again. He saw the kicks, the punches, the pain he induced on her body. "Scott, stop!!" he heard her scream in the back of his mind. He quickly snapped out of his mind wandering.  
  
"Those days are over man, let it go, she just gave you another chance, " he thought to himself. He quickly headed to the shower. He turned on the hot water and let it flow over his body. Then it happened again. He got some flashbacks from actions that happened in that very shower. He shook his head again, trying his damn hardest to concentrate. It wasn't working.  
  
He turned his head and looked at the peach tiles placed neatly on the wall. He saw Lita and himself against the wall, he thrusting himself inside her. He saw her clung onto his body. He felt her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He even heard the moans Lita was screaming echoing in his head. He shook his head once more. Damn, why was this happening? He quickly finished showering and headed down stairs.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and looked around. Back when they still lived together, Scott would always wake up before Lita and start making breakfast. ""Might as well do it again," he thought to himself. He took out some pots and pans and started making breakfast.  
  
Scott was singing 'Hakuna Matat' from the Lion King, when Lita walked in. She stood behind him, listening to his singing. The other wrestlers never got to see this side of him. With the others he was rough and ruthless. But she was the only one that got to see the lighter side of him.  
  
She gently cleared her throat, asking for his attention. "Hey hun," he said and continued frying the bacon. Lita walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her chin on his shoulder. "Smells good," she said, sniffing the air.  
  
"I know, wait, are you talking about the bacon or me," he joked. Lita chuckled and made her way to the fridge. Scott looked at her and a slight frown crossed his face. He could see that Lita was nervous, maybe even scared. When she touched him, he felt her trembling. He let out a deep sigh. "I've got to make her thrust me again," he mumbled to himself.  
  
Scott was about to say something, when the phone rang. Lita walked towards the door and picked up the phone. "Hello," she cheerfully greeted. A few seconds later Lita her face and fell and she walked towards the living room. Scott knew what this meant. She didn't want him to hear who she was talking to. It was probably Brett.  
  
A few minutes later Lita came back into the kitchen, her eyes watery and at the brink of tears. "Lita, what's wrong?" Scott asked. He turned off the stove and walked towards her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I want you and only you," she whispered. She avoided saying the 'L' word, uneasy with the whole situation. With that said she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his, taking in its taste. Scott sighed and let her take over, giving in to her action. She kissed him endlessly, carefully slipping her tongue along side of his lower lip, teasing him 100%. Afraid to take it to far, Scott just let her do whatever she wanted. He let her take his mouth captive, enjoying the feeling of her sucking on his tongue. She pulled him closer to her, wanting to taste every inch of mouth.  
  
As she deepened the kiss, Lita pulled herself back, stopping when her back was leaning against the kitchen counter. Unable to contain himself, Scott let his tongue take over. He kissed along her jawbone, to her cheek, and made his way down to her throat. He sucked on her neck softly, causing Lita to let out a slight moan. She closed her eyes, taking in this moment. She slipped her hands into his shirt, caressing his bare skin.  
  
Not being able to take much more, Scott lifted Lita onto the counter top, still nibbling on her neck. She caressed his chest again, driving Scott insane. He made his way back to her lips and kissed her once more, this time he taking over her mouth. Her tongue to numb to participate in his dance, she simply let him take control of her mouth, and her body. She started to pull his shirt up, but stopped half way. Her body started to tremble. Not in lust, but in fear. A sudden wave of hesitance crashed thru her body at the thought of what she was initiating. Sensing her fear, Scott immediately broke the kiss and caressed her cheek.  
  
"It's ok baby, it's ok," Scott assured her, trying to calm her down. "I'm so sorry sweetheart," he pleaded. He felt guilty making her feel that fear again. "Scott, I, I.." She began, unable to finish her sentence. Scott stroked her face, assuring her that it was all right. "Sweety, it's my fault. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore," he whispered. He took her hands in his and kissed her palms. "I want you to thrust me and not be afraid when we do make love," he whispered. He gave her another quick peck on her lips and lifted her off of the counter.  
  
"Ok honey, let's eat," Scott said. Lita nodded her head, slightly embarrassed at what just happened. They sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, the way they always did before.  
  
  
  
My favorite chapter, that's for sure. Hope you like it. Please read and review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Second Chances Chapter 6  
  
Author: Sweet-Steffie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Dammit people, I don't own anything.  
  
The next 2 days passed by quickly. Lita and Scott had spent those 2 days together, getting everything back on track. He explained to her how rehab went, what he was going through. He even explained her about that day, making her cry. She in return explained how things went while he was gone. What the company had to say, etc.  
  
But, she didn't mention a thing about Brett. She was too afraid to tell him, not knowing that he already knew part of it. Even though she and Brett never did anything, she felt like she had betrayed Scott. She slept in her room, and he slept in the guestroom. After the whole kitchen incident, they hadn't kissed or touched at all.  
  
THURSDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN:  
  
Lita and Scott entered his dressing room. Lita had a match with Molly against Jazz and Victoria. She stayed and changed in Scott's room, not wanting to go to the women's locker room. After she finished changing in her ring attire, she looked at Scott and walked up to him.  
  
"Scott, I'm going to find Molly. I'll be right back," she said. She turned around to walk away, but Scott held her by her waist. "Lita wait," he said. Lita turned around and looked at him. He merely looked at her, smiling at the sight. "Okaaaaay, Scott?" she asked, not understanding what he was doing.  
  
"You look beautiful," he whispered. Lita bit her under lip and shyly smiled, blushing like a red tomato. She turned her head away to keep him from seeing her. Scott chuckled and grabbed her by her chin, making her look up at him. "You are," he said. He guided his hand to the back of her head and took out the 2 Chinese sticks that held her hair up. Her hair came falling down her side of her face, covering her eyes partially. "Much better," he whispered.  
  
Lita smiled at him and slowly came closer, wanting to kiss him. Scott realized this, and pulled away before there was any contact. "Lita, maybe we should," he began, but Lita wasn't listening. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close. "When are you going to shut up and kiss me?" she smiled, looking into his eyes. Scott smiled, realizing she was serious.  
  
"Right now," he said, and laid his lips on hers, gently stroking her lips with his. Lita smiled and gave in, loving this embrace. Scott let out a sigh as he realized that Lita wasn't tense. At the 3 previous kisses, her whole body was tense, afraid of his touch. It almost felt as if she was forcing herself to kiss him. But now, he felt her giving it, not afraid of it. He kissed her endlessly for long moments, only breaking away to take in a deep breathe. After a long time he finally broke the kiss, pecking at her lips lightly.  
  
Lita whimpered when he pulled back, trying to continue the kiss. Scott smiled and shook his head. "You have a match," he whispered, giving her one last peck on the lips. Lita nodded her head, knowing he was right. She let him go and walked to the door. "I'll be back," she said and left the room. Scott smiled when he touched his lips.  
  
"She still loves me," he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Lita walked towards the women's locker room, a big smile on her lips. She touched her lips, that were now completely numb and swollen from the previous embrace.  
  
"Wow," she exclaimed under her breath. She didn't even realize that she had bumped hard into someone. Lita fell to the floor, yelping as she fell on her side. "Oh God, Lita, are you ok?" a voice asked. Lita recognized the voice and quickly got up. "I'm fine," she quickly said and tried to bolt away. "Lita wait," the voice said, holding onto her arm.  
  
"Brett, please let me go," Lita pleaded, trying to escape his grasp. Brett gave her a confused look. "What's wrong?" he asked. He loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "I have a match to get to," Lita quickly shot back. She still couldn't get out of his grasped. "Lita please, we need to talk," Brett said, pulling her close.  
  
"Brett, I really have to go now," Lita said. Brett looked at her and shook your head. "They still have 3 matches before yours. You still have time," he said. Lita let out a sigh and nodded her head. She followed Brett to the parking lot. He leaned against the crutches and watched her.  
  
"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Lita asked. She really didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Scott. She didn't want to stay here. "How are you Lita?" Brett asked, looking up at her. Lita arched an eyebrow up, not knowing what he meant. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking at his face. Brett let out a chuckle, almost sounding irritated by her answer.  
  
"Now that the almighty Scott is back, how have you been?" Brett asked, a bit of anger present in his voice. "I have been okay," she said. A sad expression came across his face. He almost looked hurt. He felt so much for Lita. He even loved her. He had been trying so hard for the past 3 months to get her back to herself. And he thought he had a shot at making her happy. Guess he was wrong.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" Brett asked after a long silence. Lita shot him another confused look. What was he talking about. "Tell him what?" Lita asked, a little fear in her voice. Brett took in a deep breath. "About us," he stated, sounding very firm in this tone. Lita let out a stiff laugh. "What about us Brett? We haven't been doing anything," Lita said, trying not to hurt his feelings. Brett his expression grew even sadder.  
  
"Lita, we have been dating for 3 months now. I think we should tell him," Brett said. He really thought that they were an item. Lita folded her hands over her chest and turned away from him.  
  
"Brett, we weren't dating. I just accepted some of your invitations to go out. God, we didn't even kiss," Lita said, her voice getting louder with each word. Brett stood straight and walked up to her. "What has he been doing to you?" Brett asked a little forcefully. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Lita asked. Is was it. She wasn't scared anymore. She was going to give Brett a piece of her mind.  
  
"Has he hurt you again? Did he put his hands on you?" Brett asked. Lita gave him a shocked look. This was unbelievable. "That is none of your business!" Lita yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes. Brett quickly softened at the sight of those tears. "Lita I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," he apologized. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Lita yelled, taking a step back. Brett was shocked at this. She sounded so terrified.  
  
"Lita, what did Scott do to you?" he carefully asked, trying to find out if he had hurt her again. Lita ran her hands nervously thru her hair. She didn't have to explain herself to him. What she and Scott did was her business, not his. "Brett, he didn't hurt me okay. I'm fine," Lita assured him, her voice softer than before.  
  
Brett stepped forward, trying to touch her again. Lita took another step back. "Don't touch me Brett," she softly said. "What's wrong?" Brett asked her, still believing that Scott had hurt her. " I don't want you to touch me. I don't want to be with you. I only want to be with Scott. I only want him to touch me," Lita softly said, trying her damn hardest not to cry. She knew she was making him hurt, but she needed to tell him the truth.  
  
Brett went up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Lita please," he pleaded, gently shaking her. "Don't touch me please," she whimpered, not wanting to draw attention to her. Brett shook his head. "Lita, why won't you let me love you?" Brett finally asked. Lita trembled at his words. "I had no right to make you love me, when I am not yours to love in return," she softly said, causing Brett to shudder. He looked in her eyes seeing the truth she had spoken. "Lita, you don't understand. He will hurt you again," Brett calmly said, his voice starting to shake.  
  
Lita shook her head violently. "Let me go," she softly said, trying to get away from him. "Lita, please," Brett began. "Let me go, let me go!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lita violently screamed, as if her life depended on it. Brett shook her a little. "Lita, calm down," he said. She wasn't listening. She screamed repeatedly, pulling repeatedly.  
  
"You heard her!" Kevin Nash yelled, who just happened to walk by. Brett turned around to see who was talking to him. "This is none of your business," Brett said, turning back to Lita. "You have your hands on my best friend's girl. So let her go!" Kevin yelled back. His fiancée Molly was standing next to him.  
  
Brett violently turned around. "Yeah, the same best friend that beat the shit out of his girlfriend. The same best friend that hit you with a chair. The same best friend that threatened to hit your fiancée," Brett calmly, but forcefully stated. That was enough to anger Kevin and he went straight up to Brett. "You listen here. What happened has nothing to do with you, so stay out," Kevin yelled.  
  
Molly grabbed Lita by her hand and walked away, Kevin right behind him. "Are you okay?" Molly asked, looking at her best friend. "Yeah, I'm ok," Lita sniffled, wiping her eyes dry.  
  
"Did he do anything to you Li?" Kevin asked, trying to calm his rage. "No Kev, he didn't do anything. He was just commenting on me going back to Scott," Lita said. Molly gave her a big smile. "So you and Scott have worked things out?" She asked, trying not to jump up and down in excitement. "Well, we started to," Lita said, unable to hide her smile. Molly squealed in delight, hugging Kevin on his side.  
  
"That's great Li, it's good to hear that," Kevin said. They reached the dressing room that belonged to Scott. "Want to talk to him?" Lita asked, looking at Molly and Kevin. Molly nodded her head and looked at Kevin. "Might as well," Kevin said. Lita nodded her head and reached for the doorknob, but stopped half way.  
  
"Please don't tell Scott what happened," she pleaded, looking at her 2 best friends. They both nodded their heads and walked inside. Scott immediately stood up at the sight of his best friend. Scott fidgeted with his fingers again, showing he was nervous. Kevin walked up to him and hugged his best friend.  
  
Molly and Lita smiled at the sight. They had waited so long to bring these two together. "We have a match to get to. You 2 can work things out now," Molly said. She walked up to Kevin and gave him a quick kiss. "Good luck," he whispered against her lips. With that the girls left for their match as the 2 best friends started to talk.  
  
  
  
Lita and Molly came from behind the curtain. They had just won the match. She second they got backstage, Molly immediately hugged Lita. "That was so awesome!" she exclaimed, nearly choking the life out of Lita. Lita just smiled. She felt good to win. It had been a while since she felt up to a match.  
  
Molly and Lita headed to the locker room. More than anything, Lita needed to see Scott now. Molly just wanted to see Kevin. They were so cute together. They didn't seem to have problems. They even looked like they never fought. A little innocent sense of jealousy crossed Lita's mind. If only she and Scott were like that.  
  
They just passed the corridor when somebody called out to them. "Lita! Lita!" the voice called out. Lita stopped dead in her tracks. It was Brett. She wanted to run, but her body didn't move. Molly looked at Brett in the distant and shook her head. She felt sorry for him. She knew that Brett could actually love Lita. She knew that his feelings for her were genuine. But she also knew that she couldn't make Lita love Brett.  
  
Brett came up to them and greeted Molly politely. Molly gave him a weak smile and started to walk away. "I'll leave you two alone," she said and turned away. However, Brett held her back. "No Molly, I need a witness for this," Brett said, keeping his gaze on Lita. Molly looked confused. Why the hell was she put in this? Lita stood there, slightly in fear. Was he mad at what Kevin had done?  
  
"Witness for what?" Lita asked. Brett let out a deep sigh. "I just talked to Vince. I have a cage match on Raw," Brett said. Molly and Lita looked confused. What did this have to do with them? "So?" Molly asked, trying to seem friendly. Brett took another deep sigh. He hesitated for a moment, but continued what he was saying.  
  
"It's against Scott," he said. Lita let out a small gasp. Molly scoffed. "And why am I not surprised?" Molly laughed, flipping her hands in the air. "You don't understand," Brett began. "It's more than that," he added. Lita looked at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's for my title, and for you," he said, looking at Lita. Lita looked shocked. "Me?" she gasped, pointing at herself. Brett nodded. "This will prove to you that I care about you," he said and walked away. Lita stood there, not believing what just happened. She started to burst in tears. Molly quickly scooped her up and brought her too a bench near by. "It's going to be ok," she said.  
  
  
  
"Fuck!" Scott yelled, banging his fist against the locker. He was pissed. Stephanie had come to tell him about his match against Brett. She had come before Lita did. "Scott, I'm sorry, but my dad assigned the match," Stephanie added, trying to help his anger. He banged his hand against the locker again, scaring Stephanie a little.  
  
Kevin saw this and got up. "Stef, you better go. Let me talk to him," Kevin soothed. Stephanie nodded and left. Kevin turned to Scott and tried to calm his friend. "Come on man, calm down," he said, touching Scott's shoulders. Scott jerked away and paced around. "How the fuck am I suppose to calm down! I have a match against an asshole that cant stay away from my girl!" he yelled. He punched the wall.  
  
Kevin sighed. "Scott, stay calm," he repeated. Scott flipped out. "How do you want me to calm down!" Scott yelled again. Kevin grabbed Scott by the shoulders. "For Lita!" Kevin yelled. Scott's demeanor immediately softened. "You have to calm down for Lita," Kevin said in a softer voice.  
  
Scott pulled away and raked his hand through his hair. "I know man," Scott whispered. Kevin let out a deep sigh. "If you don't calm down for her now, you will lose it again," Kevin added. Scott nodded his head. "I know," he softly said. A single tear fell from his eye. Kevin saw it. "Listen man, when Molly and I hit a rough patch, I just use the punching bag. Maybe you should too," he said. Scott nodded his head. "I think I will," Scott concluded.  
  
The door opened and Molly and Lita walked in. Scott gave Lita a soft look, trying to hide his anger. Molly walked up to Kevin and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed her cheek. "Great match honey," Kevin said, kissing the top of her head. Molly wasn't listening, to deep in thought about Brett.  
  
Lita walked to Scott and gave him a hug. Scott put on a fake smile and hugged her back. "I have a match on raw," he softly said. Lita looked at him with a sad and shocked expression. "Are you going to take it?" she nervously asked. Scott nodded his head. Lita just wrapped her arms tighter around him. She nodded her head and closed her eyes.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Kevin said. Scott agreed and they gathered their stuff. "Ok, same hotel right?" Molly asked, picking up her bag. "Yeah," Lita said. They started to get out of the locker room when Lita suddenly stopped. "You guys go ahead. I have to talk to Vince," she lied. Scott nodded his head. "I'll wait for you," he said, dropping his bag.  
  
Lita shook her head. "No, you go to the hotel with Kevin. I'll come with my car," she said, hoping he would. Scott agreed. "Ok, I'll wait for you at the hotel," he said. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. Lita smiled. "Bye hun," Molly said, and with that they left.  
  
"Good, I need to talk to Brett," she mumbled to herself and made her way outside.  
  
  
  
What will happen if she talks to Brett, only time will tell. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Second Chances chapter 7  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Note: A little angsty stuff mentioned, so be careful.  
  
  
  
Lita nervously walked down the hallway, in search of Brett's locker room. She had been searching for a little time now, although she wasn't really paying attention. She came to an abrupt halt when she found herself right in front of the destination she had been avoiding for the majority of the night. Lita stood in front of Brett's locker room door, contemplating if she should knock. She threw her head back, looking up at the ceiling. "God give me strength," she murmured. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly. With that she raised her hand and softly knocked on the door.  
  
She knocked again when there was no answer. "Come in," a soft voice said. Lita took in another deep breath and reached for the door handle. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled and walked into the room. She took a short step inside and shut the door behind her. Brett had his back to her, as he was busy packing his bag. "Hey Steve, I'll almost ready," he said, assuming it was his best friend behind him.  
  
"It's me," she softly corrected. Brett stood up at the sound of her voice and quickly turned around. "Lita, what are you doing here?" he asked, completely shocked that she was really there. Lita took in a deep breath. "Look Brett, I came to talk to you," she said, running her hand through her long red hair. But before she could continue, Brett cut her off. "Is this about the match against Scott on Monday?" he asked, though it seemed more like a statement rather than a question, and he already knew the answer.  
  
Lita nodded her head. "Yeah, that's exactly what this is about," she said. Brett chuckled. "Yeah, I thought so," he mumbled under his breath. He just turned and squatted back down to the floor, continuing to pack his bag. Lita fidgeted with her fingers as she watched him. "Ok listen, I want you to call off the match," she blurted out. Brett scoffed, standing back up and turning around to face her.  
  
"Listen Lita, I knew you would come and ask that, so I prepared an answer. No matter what you tell me right now, I will not call off the match. It's as simple as that," he said, raising his hands. Lita slowly shook her head. "Brett, I do not know what kind of ego mach man thing you are going through right now, but you have to call it off," she said. Brett laughed. "So that's what you think this is Lita? You think this is my ego talking?" he asked. Lita gasped. "Well why did you specifically ask for Scott in this match?" she yelled, though not intending to speak so loud.  
  
Brett simply looked at her. "He came back as a signed wrestler, so he is going to wrestle," he said. Lita scoffed. "You really are a sad jackass," she said, turning back to the door. Brett took a step forward and grabbed her hand. "Wait, hold up. I am the sad one here? Aren't you just contradicting yourself my dear?" he asked. Lita looked confused. "What is that suppose to mean?" she asked, sounding rather hurt. Brett pulled her towards him. "You call me a sad man for trying to love you, when you do the same thing to Scott," he said.  
  
"I love Scott! You don't know what you are talking about," she spat. Brett arched an eyebrow up. "Oh really? You think you love him Lita. No matter if you admit it or not, you body is still scared of him and you are basically forcing yourself to believe that a love exists that never did," he said. Lita gasped. "You know nothing about my personal life," she said. Brett nodded his head. "That may be true, but I, along with everybody else still have eyes sweety. We can see what goes on, hell, we were in the same arena the day the Scott beat the living hell out of you!" he said with a bit of force in his voice.  
  
Lita shuddered at his last sentence. She was trying not to cry, but her eyes gave way and tears started to form. "Can we please leave that out of it?' she pleaded. Brett shook his head. "No, because this is exactly what it is about!" he screamed. Lita pulled her arm away and walked over to the wall, pressing her forehead to the cold cement. "All people make mistakes Brett. Nobody is perfect," she sniffled. Brett sighed. He didn't like the fact that he was upsetting her, but he had been wanting to tell her this for so long now, and maybe it was time for her to learn the hard truth.  
  
"You can make up as much excuses as you want Lita, but I will not change what I think and what I feel," he said. Lita closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. She leaned further into the wall, absolutely saddened by the whole way this conversation was going. "Why are you doing this?' she cried. Brett lifted his gaze from the floor. He opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped himself. Lita turned around, her eyes tear filled and at the point of breaking down. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking directly at him.  
  
"Is it your intention to ruin my life? Do you want me to lose the only person that has ever loved me? Or do you just want to see me suffer?" she yelled, her voice breaking with each word. Brett ran his hand through his hair, resting it on the back of his neck. "Or do you just get some sick twisted pleasure from hurting women?" she spat with a harsh tone. Brett shook his head. "I am doing this because I love you!" he yelled. Lita's eyes widened, not believing what she just heard. "What did you say?" she asked in a soft, nicer voice.  
  
Brett let out a deep sigh. "I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt the way you did before," he said. Lita's breath caught, as she still was shocked about what she just heard. "Since when?" she asked, taking a few steps forward. Brett started to feel very nervous. "I have loved you ever since the first day I saw you. And it may seem wrong, but I loved you even more ever since I saw the hurt in your eyes after what Scott did to you," he carefully said.  
  
Lita softly smiled. "I don't know what to say," she admitted in a soft whisper. Brett suddenly put on a serious face. "You don't have to say anything, because honestly I don't expect you to respond to what I just said. I know what I want Lita, I just wish that you knew too," he said. He was about to turn and leave, but Lita grabbed him by his hand. She pressed her lips together, ducking her head down. "You shouldn't love me," she whispered.  
  
Brett lifted her by her chin, causing her to look up. "But I do," he said. Lita shook her head. "I had no right to make you love me, when I am not yours to love in return," she whimpered. Brett shrugged. "Wasn't it you that once told Stacy, that you should always take the risk, if you think the outcome, whether it be good or bad is worth it?" he asked. Lita just slowly nodded her head. "Well then I just did," he concluded.  
  
He was about to leave again, but she pulled him. Before Brett could speak, he was caught off guard by something he didn't expect. Lita had just done the one thing he thought she would never do.  
  
She pulled him close and laid her lips to his.  
  
  
  
Oooh, wasn't that interesting? The next chapter is VERY interesting and intense. But fear not, for it is already written? Is the anticipation killing you? Then review and tell me and I shall post. I am just doing this to tease Cat and Ashley. Hope you like it!  
  
Steffie.  
  
P.S. She kissed him, she actually kissed him 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Second Chances chapter 8  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Note: I was just itching to post this chapter, so here it goes! Especially for Kristina a.k.a. KliqGirl  
  
  
  
Lita wrapped her arms around Brett's neck and deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes tightly and let her actions do the talking. Brett, realizing she wasn't pulling away, wrapped his arms around her waist and let her take over. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, making little circles around the tip of his tongue. Brett let out a small moan as her hands caressed his back. He had wanted for so long to kiss her, caress her, make love to her.  
  
"Lita," he mumbled against her lips, pulling away from her slightly. Before Brett realized it, Lita pulled him back and kissed him more passionately then she did before. She ran her hands through his hair, slipping her tongue forcefully into his mouth. Brett was slightly surprised, but hell, he didn't care. Lita could do whatever she wanted to him.  
  
Lita ran her fingers down his hair, to his neck and finally down to his chest. She laid her hands flat on his chest and pushed him back until he stumbled on the bench. He sat, well more like fell, on the bench taking Lita with him. Without breaking the kiss, she positioned herself so that she was straddling his hips. She pushed herself against him, feeling the heat that his body was producing through his shirt.  
  
She crooned as Brett broke the kiss, trailing his lips to her cheek, jawbone and down to her neck. He gently sucked on her neck, causing Lita to lightly moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him more access to hers. She bit her lower lip hard, trying desperately not to scream. It had been so long since she was with anyone. It had been a good 5 ½ months without Scott, and she hadn't been with anybody since. Even Brett knew this. But he was going to end that streak. He was going to make love to her.  
  
He lifted her by her hips and gently laid her on the floor. He continued by positioning himself between her legs and kissed her once more. He kissed her with so much passion, so much love, that it even surprised him he could do that. Lita moaned into his mouth as he swiped his tongue against her neck. Seeing this as his opportunity, he pulled up and took off his shirt. He smiled at her and bent back down, kissing her again.  
  
Lita trailed her hands down his stomach, resting her fingers on his belt buckle. She fumbled with it, letting out a groin of relief when she finally opened it. Brett softly laughed against her lips. He couldn't believe that this was happening. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.  
  
Then it happened. Lita tensed up. She didn't want this, she didn't want Brett. She wanted Scott, only Scott. Her eyes shot open while Brett was occupied with her neck. "No, no, no," she whimpered in her head. She gasped as Brett's hand went under her shirt. "Stop," she whispered. She spoke so soft that Brett didn't even hear. "Brett stop," she whimpered, a little louder this time. Brett pulled away from her neck and look up so that his face was above hers. "What's wrong?" he asked, searching her face for an answer. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I don't want this. I don't like this," she whimpered. Brett gave her a soft smile. "Do you want to go back to the hotel?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair. He didn't understand what she was saying. "No," Lita gasped, seeing that Brett didn't understand.  
  
"Ok, then well just stay here," he whispered and laid his lips softly on hers again. But this time she didn't correspond. She slightly whimpered and pushed Brett away. "I don't want this," she said. Brett gave her a confused look. "What do you want?" he asked, confused like hell. A few tears escaped Lita's eyes. "Scott," she whispered. Brett immediately got up and paced around the room. Lita got up as well. She hugged her chest with her arms, embarrassed about what had just happened.  
  
There was a long uncomfortable silence. "Brett, I'm sorry," Lita finally said. Brett turned around and shook his head. "Why are you sorry Lita? Because you love Scott? Or because you let yourself be free for once?" he scowled. Lita slightly winced at his tone. He sounded rough and not nice. "I want Scott, nobody else," she softly said. Brett scoffed. "Lita, you don't know what you want. You only know what Scott wants. You don't care what he does to you, as long as he is happy. You are afraid to come to me because you might actually love somebody who loves you back," he stated. Lita's mouth dropped. Tears started swelling in her eyes.  
  
She sniffled and ran her hands through her hair. She then softly smiled. "You know, you are wrong. I do know what I want. You just made me realize that," she said. Brett raised his head in surprise, a drop of hope in his eyes. Could she be telling him what he wanted to hear? "And what do you want?" he carefully asked. He stepped forward and reached out for her. He laid his hand on the side of her head, cupping her cheek. Lita sighed at his touch, and rubbed her face against his hand, the way a cat would do.  
  
She gently grabbed his hand and laid it on her chest, making him feel her heartbeat. She looked into his eyes, and smiled. "I know what I want," she whispered. She then stood on her toes and lightly kissed his lips. After she broke the kiss, she pressed her lips together, seemingly trying to remember the feel off his lips. "My heart only beats right now because you just made realize what I needed to," she whispered. Brett breathed hard, trying not to hyperventilate. Lita closed her eyes tightly and laid her forehead against Brett's.  
  
"I love him, I really do," she whispered. She gave Brett one last kiss on his forehead and headed for the door. Just as she grabbed the door handle, Brett spoke. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, giving her one last look. Lita nodded her head. "Yes, I am," she said. With that, she left the dressing room. Brett stood there, trying not to cry. He had lost Lita.  
  
  
  
Lita drove her rental car towards Scott's house. They were in his hometown, so that's where they were staying. Lita assumed that Kevin and Molly were staying as well, seeing how Kevin and Scott were roommates. She turned on the radio while waiting in traffic. Lita nearly moaned at the song she was hearing. Its was the sweetest sin by Jessica Simpson.  
  
"Your lips upon my lips, can you envision this,"  
  
"Your fingertips on my fingertips,"  
  
"Your skin against my skin would be the sweetest sin,"  
  
Lita sighed as she listened to the words. It had been so long since Scott did those things to her. She was starting to wonder if it would ever happen at all. "I love him, keep telling yourself you love him," Lita whispered to herself. She finally reached the house and smiled. She was right, Kevin and Molly were there.  
  
Lita parked her car and walked in. She was kind of scared, she hadn't been in this house for about 6 months. She just walked in the door and looked around. "Still looks the same," she thought to herself. Lita was shook out of her daze by Molly. "Hey girl, you allright?" Molly asked. Lita shook her head. "I need to talk to you," Lita said, her voice breaking at every word. Molly nodded her head. "Let's go to my room," Molly said.  
  
They quickly made it to Molly's room and Molly locked the door. Lita let herself fall on the bed and started to cry. "Li, what's wrong?" Molly asked, concern in her voice. She sat on the bed next to her and stroked her head lightly. "I went to talk to Brett," Lita sniffled. Molly shook her head, She knew that Lita had done that. "What happened?" Molly asked.  
  
Lita rose and wiped her eyes. She looked at her best friend. She knew she could thrust Molly, she loved her like a sister. "He told me he loved me," Lita whispered. Molly looked shock, but then again she didn't. "And what did you do?" Molly asked. Lita stood up and paced around. Molly looked confused. "Well if you can't tell me straight up, then it must be bad," Molly said, as she got up herself.  
  
Lita turned around and nodded her head. Molly gasped. "How bad?" Molly carefully asked. Lita bent her head down. "I kissed him," she whispered. Molly gasped again. She then took in a deep breath. "Ok, just a kiss, that isn't bad," Molly said, pacing around as well. Lita shook her head. Molly stood dead in her tracks. "Oh god, what did you do?" Molly asked. Lita bit her lip. "I almost had sex with him," she whispered. Molly gasped, but then contained herself. She signaled for Lita to sit on the bed.  
  
"Why did you stop?" she asked, looking at the redhead. Lita lifted her head. "Because I love Scott," she said, sounding firm. Molly let out a deep sigh. "Do you really?" she asked. Lita looked surprised. Of course I love Scott," Lita said. Molly shook her head.  
  
"Lita, do you even know what love is?" Molly asked. Lita shook her head. Molly sighed.  
  
"Love is not breathlessness, Love is not excitement. It is not the desire to have sex all day. It is not imagining that he is kissing every part of your body. That is thinking we are in love which we all make ourselves believe we are. Love is what is left over when being in love has burned away. Now, do you love Scott?" Molly proclaimed.  
  
Lita nodded. Molly smiled. Lita got up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Molly asked, but Lita was already gone.  
  
  
  
Ok, I updated. The story is almost finished. Hope you like it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Second Chances chapter 9  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Lita/Scott Hall, Molly/Kevin Nash  
  
Note: The moment, we all have been waiting for is finally here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kevin and Scott out on the patio, heading for the pool. They had bought this house together 2 years ago, and they built the pool themselves. They had also moved in together, but obviously Scott hadn't been there in about 5 ½ months. Kevin put his arm around Scott's shoulder.  
  
"So, how have you been buddy?" Kevin asked, seating himself on the pool chair. Scott chuckled. "Apparently not drunk," Scott joked. Kevin couldn't help but laugh at Scott's dumb joke. "You want a drink?" Kevin asked. Scott nodded his head. Kevin got up and went to the bar that was next to the pool. He opened the mini fridge and frowned at the sight. "Damn!" he cursed under his breath. But Scott still heard him. He turned around and looked confused. "Something wrong?" he asked. Kevin stood up and sighed.  
  
"We need to get rid of all this liquor," he softly said as he took out 2 sodas. Scott nodded his head in understanding. Their house was always stacked with beer, whisky and what not. But he went to rehab for a reason, and he was going to stay somber, even if it killed him. Kevin tossed the soda in Scott's direction and they went back to the seats. They both laid long out on the chairs, stretching their body to their dull extent.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about your match on Monday?" Kevin asked, opening his soda can. Hell, Kevin didn't really like to drink sodas. He so wanted a beer, but he wasn't going to drink it in front of Scott. He wouldn't hurt his friend like that, so he drank the soda with no comment. Scott shrugged as he took a sip of his own soda. He stuck out his tongue in disgust at the taste of the soda. "This is what I am going to have to get used to," Scott said, raising his soda in the air. Kevin couldn't help but laugh, Scott laughed as well.  
  
When the laughing stopped, Scott took in a deep breath. "I am just going to wrestle. I came back to the job, didn't I? I am going to be Scott Hall again, the real wrestler Scott Hall," Scott proclaimed. Kevin smiled and patted his best friend on the shoulder. "It's good to hear that man. I hope you kick Brett's ass," Kevin remarked. A fit of fury rushed through Kevin's body as he remembered what he walked in on between Lita and Brett. He let out another sigh.  
  
"What about Lita? Are you two really together now?" Kevin carefully asked. Scott sat up straight at the sound of that question. He let his feet dangle on each side of the chair and played with the top of the soda can. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know," Scott admitted. A look of sadness crossed his face. He couldn't help but fell this way. Kevin seemed confused. "You two are together right? I mean, after all she is here," Kevin pointed out. Scott shook his head in protest.  
  
"You know, I ask myself this one question. Is she here because she loves me, or is she hear because she is afraid of what I might do if she leaves?" Scott admitted. He held his head down in shame, knowing that somehow he could be right. Kevin laid his hand on Scott's shoulder. "By what I have seen today, she is here because she loves you," Kevin softly said. Scott took in a deep breath and drank the rest of his soda. Kevin looked up at his room. He saw that Molly was changing. It was obvious at the way her shadow was moving in front of the curtain. Kevin when looked at his watch and noticed it was almost midnight. He stood up and crushed the can in his hand. "I'll talk to you tomorrow buddy," Kevin said. "Yeah," Scott replied and stood up as well. They both hugged. With that Kevin left, making his way to his room.  
  
Scott looked around and decided he wasn't tired enough to go to sleep. He walked in the house and noticed that the basement door was open. "Who could be down there?" he wondered as he made his way down the long stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lita walked around the basement, looking around carefully. Her hair was still wet from the shower she had just taken. She smiled as she remembered this room. On the right side was the at home gym at Scott and Kevin had put it. She walked around the equipment, deep thoughts running through her mind. She smiled as she watched the bench press. She and Scott had had sex on it not once, not twice, but 3 times! She giggled as she remembered how clumsy the first time was. Scott almost fell off the bench.  
  
She then turned her attention to the shower in the corner. There was also some action happening in there. And then her attention fell to the pottery wheel. That was on the left side of the room. Hardly anybody knew, but Scott had a fondness for pottery. She walked over to the wheel, her fingers tracing the outline of the machine. She had never bothered to try it herself, though she had sometimes thought about it. She positioned herself in the seat and laid her hands on the middle of the plate, imagining that clay was there.  
  
She closed her eyes and started to hum "unchained melody" from the movie Ghost.  
  
"A little depressing, don't you think?" Scott said, turning around at the banister. Lita didn't turn around, nor did she open her eyes. "Maybe," she only replied. Scott smiled and walked up from behind her. He lightly kissed the top of her head. A heat wave went through Lita's body at his touch. She then thought about what Molly had say. And Lita was right, she did love Scott.  
  
"Want to try it?" he asked. Lita snapped out of her gaze and opened her eyes. "Try what?" she asked. Scott cracked his fingers. "Try making actual pottery," he said. Lita smiled. She now really wanted to try it. She nodded her head. "Ok," Scott said and disappeared behind a door. He came out moments later with some towels, a bucket of water and a box of clay. He placed everything in its place and sat behind Lita. Lita happily gasped as she felt his chest pressed against her back.  
  
"Ok, you place your hands on the clay, and try to form a pot," Scott instructed. He placed his big hands over hers and laid in on the cold clay. Lita slightly shivered at the cold touch. "Cold," she said. Scott smiled. "Now after you make a straight block, you make a form," he whispered in her ear. He guided her hands up and down the clay, pressing her fingers inward to make a design on her so-called pot. "Like this?" she asked. She pressed a little too hard and the top came crumbling down. "Oops," she giggled. Scott smirked as well. "We can fix it," he softly said . He placed Lita's hands in the water and then back on the top. "Try to reform it," he instructed. She nervously nodded and attempted to fix her already doomed pot.  
  
Scott watched her hands intently as he washed his hands as well. He then put his hands around her waist and dried his hands with the towel he had placed on her lap to protect her from the clay. Lita bit her lower lip as Scott accidental pulled at a piece of the dress she was wearing when he dried his hands. "Your doing great," he said. Without even realizing it, Scott had laid his hands flat on Lita's thighs.  
  
"Ok, I think I need your guidance right now," Lita joked. But Scott shook his head. "It's great," he said. Lita sighed. She had to admit, it didn't look that bad. She continued for a view minutes until she thought it was finished. "It looks good for my first try," she said and washed her hands in the water. Scott smiled. "It looks perfect," he said and gave her bare shoulder a light kiss. Lita wiped her hands as well with the towel. She then took Scott's arms that were on her thighs and wrapped them around her waist.  
  
"I really missed you," she said. Scott gave her shoulder another kiss. "You have no idée how much I missed you," he whispered. Lita sighed. "I just hope it comes somewhere close to how much I did," she said. He laid his chin on her shoulder and tightened the grip around her waist. Lita smiled and caressed the back of his neck with her hand. "I love you," she said. Scott released her and got up. "Lita, I ...," he said, but was cut off abruptly by Lita's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all of her strength. Scott was caught off guard, but quickly came back to his senses.  
  
He kissed her back, adding a little force to their frenzied tongue dance. Lita moaned into his mouth, loving what he was doing to her. She caressed his neck with her hands, gripping slightly when he bit on her tongue. He pulled back abruptly, laying his forehead to hers. "Lita," he said. Lita quickly laid her fingers on lips, motioning for him to shut the hell up. "No more talking, no more waiting, no more fear," she whispered. Scott smiled, hearing the truth in her words.  
  
He kissed her again, more fervent and tenderly then before. His tongue overpowered hers, bending her tongue to its will. Lita almost cried out in pleasure as he caressed her hips through her thin spaghetti strap dress. Then a sudden feeling surged through Scott's body. A feeling he wanted to feel for so long now. The feeling of Lita really wanting him, heart, BODY and soul. Lita sighed as Scott moved his lips to her neck, gently massaging her neck with his lips.  
  
"Scott, I think we need to go upstairs," she managed to say, gasping at the sensation that was flowing through her body. Scott hummed in approval and lifted Lita in his arms as if she was a baby. He continued to kiss her, almost stumbling over the steps. Not just the steps out of the basement, but also the one to their room. "Damn steps," Scott mumbled when he almost tripped again. Lita couldn't help but smile against his lips. He finally reached the bedroom and opened the door. He slowly walked to the bed and laid Lita in the middle of it. He crawled to her and kissed her senseless, almost exhausting her with his energy. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, wiping the loose strands of hair away from her beautiful eyes. Lita nodded her head.  
  
"I want you, and I love you," she whispered and pulled him to her by the back oh his head with her hand. As she kissed him, she slipped her hand under his shirt, massaging his bare chest. Scott hummed in approval and pulled away from her. He sat up and removed his shirt. He returned to Lita, bracing himself on his arms, as not to crush her under his torso. He kissed along her collarbone, slowly removing the spaghetti straps of her dress.  
  
Lita got up and removed her dress. She flung it on the floor, not caring where it went. Scott kissed her again, tracing his lips to her cheek, neck, collarbone and down to her breast. Lita crooned as he did the same thing to her breast as he did to her tongue. She tried to moan out in pleasure, but her voice was caught in her throat. Scott continued his trail further down, leaving a hot trail of kisses all over her stomach. He circled his tongue in her belly-button, causing Lita to nearly jump up.  
  
He slightly pulled away and hooked his fingers around her thong. "We wont be needing this," he said and flipped her thong off, sending it to the floor with her dress. He pressed his lips against her hip and kissed her to her knee. He then switched to the other knee and kissed back up t her hip. Lita shivered with anticipation, wanting him to pleasure her all the way. He finally reached his destination, smiling at the thought of what he would do. At the first swipe of his tongue, Scott moaned almost as loud as Lita did. He continued to slip his tongue in and out of her, driving her insane with fervor.  
  
Lita crooned in pleasure, almost losing it right then and there, but she wouldn't allow it. Scott could feel her prolonging her release, so he decided to get a little rough. His tongue sought her clit, and lightly bit on it. This was enough for Lita and she screamed out her release. She felt limp, drained of all energy. But Scott wasn't finished, far from it. He made his kissing trail back up. He nibbled on her neck, as Lita tried desperately to unbuckle his pants. She let out a groan of relief when she finally got his pants off. She flipped him over on his back, straddling his hips.  
  
"Let me have some fun with you," she seductively said. "Be my guest," Scott replied, loving this feeling of being over powered. She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him softly and slowly. She lifted her hips up slightly, trying to fix herself so that he could enter her. Scott helped, putting her hips in position while they were still kissing. Lita giggled in his mouth as she felt him slowly enter her. Damn she was tight, seeing how she hadn't been touched there in over 5 months. She slightly moaned in pain, but soon this sounds became moans of pleasure.  
  
They set up a rhythm, slow at first. Lita closed her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip as she slowly started to ride Scott. "I love you," she whispered as she picked up the pace. The pace became faster and harder. The sounds of their moans and crooning was almost deafening. It was obvious at the fact that Molly and Kevin moved to the guestroom down the hall, because it was a little too noisy in their room. Not that they minded though.  
  
Frantically now, Lita rode him hard, reaching the brink of ecstasy. She screamed out in pleasure, her orgasm taking over. Scott released his seed deep inside her, making her melt in his arms. She fell on his chest, lazily lapping at the sweat that formed on his collarbone. "I love you," he panted, trying to catch his breath. Lita purred in response. She fell asleep in his arms. And for the first time in a long time, she fell happily into dreamland.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY, SHE REALLY REALLY CHOSE SCOTT!!! WHOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
BUT THE STORY ISNT FINISHED YET, NO NOT YET. SCOTT STILL HAS A MATCH ON MONDAY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Second Chances Chapter 10  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Scott Hall/Lita, Kevin Nash/Molly  
  
Note: Yup people, this is the end of this story. This takes place a year after the night that Lita and Scott finally have sex. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
( 1 year later)  
  
Scott sat on the porch, rocking to and fro in the rocking chair. It was almost sunset, and the air was cool on this summer's day. He was deep in thoughts, thinking about everything that happened lately. "How did I get here? How the hell did this happen?" he thought to himself. He ran his hand through his thick black hair and took in a deep breath. "Maybe Lita was right, maybe things do happen for a reason," he sighed. He stood up and walked down the step, onto the pool deck.  
  
Ever since that day, it had been rather different in the household. Ever since that Monday night when Scott faced Brett Hart for the intercontinental championship, but more importantly, for Lita. A single tear fell down his cheek as he remembered that match. It was hard fought. Scott had to endure 3 sharpshooters, 4 leg drops and countless near falls. In the end he still lost, with Brett getting the pinfall after he was hit in the head with a lead pipe. It was Scott's request to make this a no disqualification match. He wanted to win for Lita. He didn't want to wrestle for her, he wanted to fight for her.  
  
He remembered the after math of the match. Lita had jumped in the ring after the bell was rung and hovered over Scott's bloody and battered body. She cupped his busted up face in her hands. "Scott, I am so proud of you honey," she said. Scott could barely hear her. Her voice was just echoing through his throbbing head. "I'm sorry," he had whispered, trying to apologize for losing the match. Lita had merely smiled. "You proved yourself," she softly said, tears falling out of her eyes.  
  
Lita softly cried as paramedics carried Scott away on the stretcher. Lita merely looked at Brett and politely congratulated him and raised his hand in victory. "Lita, I," Brett said, but Lita quickly cut him off. "I made my choice," she said and pulled him in for a kiss. She kissed him fervently yet tender, trailing her hands over his back. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I know what I want now," she said and smiled.  
  
Scott had been in the hospital for a week. Molly and Kevin had come to visit him, and reluctantly showed him the footage of the after math of the show. Scott nearly cried when he saw Lita kiss Brett. "Scott, I don't know what to say," Molly softly said, trying to comfort her husband's best friend. But Scott shook his head, motioning her to stay quiet. "I understand, at least I know what she really wants," he sighed. Kevin placed a hand on Scott's shoulders, not really knowing what to say.  
  
Scott walked to along side the pool, looking in at the water. The water was almost see-through, as he could see the bottom of the figure 8 shaped pool. "Something so clear, yet so rough," he sighed. Memories came flooding back into his mind.  
  
"Scott, if you but the mirror there, how are you going to open the door?" Lita laughed. This memory went back when they were building the guest room's bathroom.  
  
"I think I need your guidance on my already doomed pot," she giggled. This memory traced back Lita made her first pot.  
  
But it was that one memory, that one sentence that Scott couldn't get out of his mind. "No more talking, no more waiting, no more fear," Lita had whispered. It was that one memory that kept Scott sane all this time. It was that one moment that Scott knew that Lita trusted him again. It was that one night that they had made love again. Love without fear.  
  
Lita's moans of pleasure and sighing his name just deafened him. They echoed in his mind, making it unable for him to think of anything else. "All this turned out this way for a reason," he kept reminding himself. He sat at the pool's edge, letting his feet dangling in the cool water. "Maybe," he thought to himself. He heard a car pull into the driveway. "Must be Kevin and Molly," he thought to himself. He stood up, only now realizing that the sun was long gone and the stars were shining bright, lighting up the dark sky.  
  
Scott was about to enter the house, but he suddenly halted. Molly and Kevin were busy kissing and touching each other by the stairs. Scott decided to stay outside until they went to their room. He didn't want to interrupt. He knew all to well what it was like to embrace your lover the way you should. "Newly weds," he mumbled, trying not to laugh.  
  
Scott made his way to the bar by the pool and opened the little fridge. He quickly grabbed a soda. He had gotten used to the flavor of the soda drink. He had done it. He was really sober. 17 months and counting. He popped the soda open and took a small sip. "Praise the makers of Coca Cola," he joked, raising the soda can up in the air.  
  
He stood up the edge of the garden, looking at the view in front of him. Scott never really liked nature, but it was better then the sight of Molly and Kevin groping each other. "That's life," he said. Suddenly two arms wrapped around his waist and a chin landed on his shoulder. "What are you doing out here?" a beautiful voice asked. Scott smiled. "Avoiding the view of Molly and Kevin having sex on the stairs," he smirked. The woman laughed.  
  
"Would you prefer that it was us?" she asked. Scott smiled. He took the last gulp of the soda. "Maybe," he said and turned around. His gaze was met with the smiling face of Lita. Lita laughed and hugged him tightly. "How was your day?" she asked, resting her cheek on his chest. Scott rubbed her back softly. "Good. Spent the whole day thinking about you," he said and kissed the top of her head. Lita smiled.  
  
"Thinking or fantasizing?" she asked, lifting her head to watch him, lifting her eyebrows repeatedly. Scott grinned. "Maybe a little bit of both," he said and softly laid his lips on hers. He softly kissed her, never deepening. It was as if a cloud was passing over her lips. He broke the kiss, lovingly looking into her eyes. "Hi," he whispered. "Hi," she whispered back.  
  
She released him and went to the fridge to get a soda for herself. "What do you want to do tonight?" she asked, popping the soda can open. Scott shrugged. He made his way for the pool chair and sat down. "How about a movie?" he asked. Lita nodded and sat beside him. "As long as I get to pick the movie," she stated. Scott laughed. "As long as it isn't a chick flick," he said. Lita smiled. "You know you love those lovey dovey scenes!" Lita laughed. Scott laughed as well.  
  
He then took his time to watch Lita. She flipped her hair to the side, drinking her soda slowly. "I love you," he said. Lita smiled. "I love you too," she said. She gently leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "And I always will," she added. Scott looked in her eyes. "Why do you love me? You had a chance to go to Brett, but you didn't. You came back to me. You basically kissed him goodbye. Why do you love me?" he asked ever so softly.  
  
Lita pushed him back on his back and straddled his hips. She pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at the man under her. "Love is not breathlessness, Love is not excitement. It is not the desire to make love all day. It is not wishing that you are kissing every part of my body. That is thinking that I am in love, which I once convinced myself I was. Love is what is left after being in love has burned away," she softly said.  
  
Scott grinned and asked his final question. "And what do you make of that?" he softly said. Lita bent forward until her lips were just inches away from hers. "That I truly and deeply love you with all of my heart," she said and kissed him. She kissed him passionately, running her hands up the sides of his neck. They kissed for a long time, only breaking away to take a deep breath. When they finally broke apart, Scott spoke up.  
  
"And you know what? I think everything is going to be fine now," he said and kissed her once more. He kissed her endlessly and tenderly, causing her to nearly faint in his arms. As he kissed her, Lita ran her hands up his shirt, caressing his bare chest. Scott hummed in approval, lightly jumping when she pinched him. "We can't stay out here," she whispered against his lips. Scott kissed her once more, rubbing her hips in the process. "Where do you want to go?" he mumbled through the kisses, not wanting to break the embrace. "I want you in our bed," she sighed. She trailed her hands to his belt buckle and started to undo it.  
  
"Do you really want to pass Kevin and Molly on the steps?" he joked. Lita pulled away abruptedly and made a face. "On second thought, we can stay here," she said. She smiled and lowered her lips again. Scott grinned and kissed her back, running his hand up her shirt. Scott got up and picked Lita up. "What are you doing?" Lita giggled. Scott merely continued kissing her. He laid her on the bar and removed her clothing, until she was only in her bra and thong.  
  
He also unclothed himself and swung her over his shoulder. "Scott!!" she shrieked. But it was too late. Scott had thrown her in the pool. "Oh you bastard!" she joked and pulled him in for another kiss. Scott sighed as Lita ran her fingers through his long black hair. She wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. He followed by clasping his hands under her butt to keep her up. She watched him for long moments, taking in his features.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Lita cocked her head to the side, smiling broadly. "I was just wondering. What would have happened if we never met," she said. Scott smiled. "Well, not this," he said. He turned her around and laid her back against the wall. He unclasped her bra and pulled off her thong. "Hmm, only undress me?" she asked, biting her lower lip to contain herself. Scott merely smirked. "Well, maybe not this either," he said and started nibbling on her neck. Lita happily gasped at the sensation that was starting to overpower her.  
  
"And we cannot forget this," he said. He gently slipped himself inside of her. Lita crooned as he slowly and softly thrusted himself inside of her. Lita clawed at his back, wanting him to continue this sweet torment. "I am so glad that we did meet," he whispered into her ear. He continued to slowly thrust into her. Lita closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. "I made the right choice," she tought to herself.  
  
"I chose Scott,"  
  
The end!  
  
.  
  
Awwww, Yes, I left the whole match to your imagination. I thought that it ended better this way. I hope you rnjoyed this story.  
  
Steffie 


End file.
